1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compression bar system for a braced façade structure, the compression bar system having a compression bar as well as connecting elements, disposed at the compression bar, for tie members and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A braced façade structure or also a rear-braced façade structure is composed of the following structural parts: compression bar system, tie member (cable) and corresponding structural connections such as connecting brackets, dowels, etc. These structural parts represent a static system, which decomposes all external forces, such as wind, acting on the façade, into the individual components tension and compression, and then introduces these safely into the building. The structural elements tie member and compression bar system, which are suitably interconnected such as to create a self-supporting façade lining, are used for the relevant assignment or reception of the individual components tension and compression. The compression bar system is composed of a compression bar and further connecting elements for connecting tie members and further holding elements, e.g. for connecting them to the building. In the conventional application of these compression bar systems, a monolithic structural part is manufactured customized for the project or structure, wherein the different connecting elements for the tie members, and the additional holding elements are directly mounted, e.g. welded, to the bar which is individually cut to length. However, this execution is uneconomical and inflexible, because each time a unique part needs to be produced for the respective individual application, at high manufacturing expense and with the requirement to precisely respect predetermined dimensions.